Unconventional Relationship
by nakceb
Summary: Oneshot. Sam and Freddie's weird but wonderful relationship.


**Okay so this is my first oneshot and my first iCarly fic so don't hate me if it's awful. But I think oneshots suit me better. I'm a lazy writer and my other stories I started just fell through because I could never get motivated enough to write full length chapters.**

**Well I hope you like it and if you don't, I hope it at least doesn't ruin your day.**

**Disclaimer: Okay obviously I own no part of iCarly what so ever. I mean if I did why would I be writing a **_fan_** fic about it?**

* * *

I slip my hand into Sam's as she, Carly and I walk along the pavement. She ignores me but from my position, a step back from her, I can just see a small smile creep onto her face. I entwine our fingers together and squeeze her hand. She doesn't respond. Just carries on her way to Groovy Smoothie. I notice Carly watching us. She shakes her head slightly but as we make eye contact she smiles at me.

We enter the cafe and pick a booth at the back. Carly sits herself at one side and Sam props herself up at the back. I make to sit down opposite Carly but a foot collides with my bottom.

"Get your own seat Freddork," Sam instructs me, kicking her feet up onto the seat I was attempting to sit on. I sigh and pull up a chair but I don't mind really. It's just Sam's nature. Loud, aggressive, harsh. And I wouldn't have her any other way.

Me and Carly make our way to the counter after I have finished taking a long order from Sam that includes two different smoothies, a muffin, a packet of crisps and a sandwich (ham of course). We reach the counter and wait in line for our turn to order. Idle chat about school insinuates before Carly glances over at Sam and then looks back to me.

"Don't get me wrong, you know I love Sam and I think you're great with her and you two have so much chemistry. But it can't be all that rewarding being in a relationship with her is it? I know she pays you a lot if attention, loads when you're fighting. Heck when you two start up she pretty much forgets everyone else exists, but it's not like you ever just go out on a date or have her come up to you and give you a hug and a kiss spontaneously. You have to do all the running. And it's obvious you love her but you can never tell with Sam."  
I just smile. "Not that she doesn't love you," Carly adds as an afterthought, looking a bit worried that she has, in some way, offended me.

"Yeah well that's the thing with Sam," I tell her, watching Sam scratch her ear and let out a burp, "She's kind of hard to figure out. But it's worth it."

After an almost relaxing, despite Sam pouring one of her smoothies on my head, afternoon discussing ideas for iCarly at Groovy Smoothie and then doing a rough rehearsal back at Carly's, I return home to go to bed leaving Spencer to try and reason with Sam as to why she should maybe go home tonight, or at least give her mom a call, as this will be the 6th night in a row she has slept at Carly's. I change out of my still slightly sticky clothes into my night things and then head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I have to pick out a few stray strawberry seeds that have remained in my hair. Then I pad back into my bedroom, pick up my laptop and climb into bed.

I spend a considerable amount of time checking the iCarly website and updating things before I hear my mom shout to me that it's, "Time for beddy byes." Sometimes I do wonder if she still thinks I'm four. She comes in and gives me a kiss on the cheek and wishes me goodnight before leaving the room and turning the overhead light off. I lower my laptop to the floor and flick the switch of my bedside light to the off.

It must be about two in the morning when the door handle squeaks and a light gust of air enters the room. She's later than usual tonight. Maybe Spencer got her to go home after all. I listen hard and I think I can make out the sound of careful footsteps. But I could just be making them up in my head. She's so quiet when she comes in. It's the quietest I ever hear Sam. There's a slight whooshing noise and I guess she's sat down on my cushioned computer chair. She sits still in complete silence while I breathe deeply as if sound asleep. It's taken me awhile to perfect it, but I am now sure that even my overprotective mother, who used to study my breathing to make sure I was healthy, could never tell I'm faking.

I don't know how long Sam has been doing this for. For all I know she could have been visiting every night since I first met her. If she hadn't had a cold one time and sneezed I probably would never have found out about her night time wanderings into my room. Though I'm fairly sure she only started this around the time we started dating. I've got to admit it would be quite creepy and stalker-like if it was anyone but Sam. But she's so weird as it is it just kind of... fits. And I can't say I don't like it. Just like Carly says, it's hard to work out Sam's true feelings but she wouldn't be here, thinking she's watching me sleep, if she didn't care. I think it's important to her that she keeps her emotions under wraps and that's why she only ever acts like she really does like me when I'm asleep. Several times I've thought about letting her know I'm not actually sleeping but I don't want to upset her and she'd just say she was here to pull a prank. And I'm a coward. I think she'd hurt me if she knew I was awake all these times.

I sense movement in the room. It's only been a few minutes but this _is_ Sam and I think the times when she comes in are the longest she keeps still for in all her life. I can feel that she is moving towards me. How she can see in this light I don't know. There's a thump and Sam curses loudly. I guess she can't see. That was my laptop she just kicked. I know that rather obvious display of there being someone else in the room should have disturbed my "sleep" so I groan slightly and roll over to face her. I can't help but mumble her name, "Mmm... Sam..." I actually think I can see the panic on her face turn into a beaming smile even through my closed eyelids and the darkness of my room. Delight swells in my chest. You know when you can just tell someone's really pleased even though you don't see it or they don't let on? Well this is one of those times. I can feel happiness radiating off of Sam and I feel great that it's me that has caused it. I should have tried saying her name ages ago.

Suddenly I feel her breath on my face. This is new. Usually she just comes in, sits for a bit and then leaves without a sound. Her lips brush my cheek for a brief moment before she straightens up, fast. She leaves then. I don't hear her going but I can tell she's not beside me any more. There's your spontaneous kiss Carly. So Sam only did it because she thinks I'm sleeping, so I'll have to pretend I don't know about it. It happened and that's all that matters. I wait to hear the door close. Sam's smart. She always leaves everything exactly the way she found it.

"Love you, Fredweird."

There's a click of the door shutting and she's gone. Maybe I'm imagining what she said. But of all the times I've thought about how she's say it, I never pictured her calling me Fredweird as she confessed her love for me. I guess there are some things that you just can't make up.

And although I already knew it, it feels amazing to finally hear it out loud. Well sort of out loud.

* * *

**Right like I said before hope you didn't hate it and I'm not going to beg but please review and tell me if they were even vaguely in character and if there are any glaring mistakes (espesially spelling because I suck at it).**

_Oh, and Seddie for the win!!! Totally love this couple. Sorry to all you Creddie and other shippers but just no. Nothing beats a good Seddie moment._


End file.
